


Power Rangers S.P.D. and the Reunion at the Clothing Store

by MaskedRider2030



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: free breakfast machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedRider2030/pseuds/MaskedRider2030
Summary: Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd help Jack out with a case while cleaning up the clothing store. Takes place after the show ends.





	Power Rangers S.P.D. and the Reunion at the Clothing Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bomper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomper/gifts).



(S.P.D. Headquarters; Newtech City)

 

Kat took a close look at the B-squad morphers. While they were barely scratched from the outside, they had been hacked severely from the inside. Luckily, it wasn't something she couldn't fix. “The morphers might take a day to fix, but not more than that,” she assured the rangers and Commander Cruger.

“It's a good thing you managed to stop the hackers before they could get away with stealing the S.P.D. security codes,” Cruger added.

“Well, we couldn't have done it without Sophie and R.I.C.'s help to add an anitvirus software to the hacker's computer network,” Bridge explained. “By the way, is she gonna be alright, sir?”

Cruger nodded. “Sophie has recovered quite quickly, but she will be staying at headquarters to assist Kat and Boom in fixing your morphers while you four go on your next mission.”

Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd glanced at each other in confusion before looking back at Cruger. “Sir, how will we fight the criminals without our morphers?” Sky asked.

“Rangers, do not forget that stopping crime is about more than just fighting criminals. It turns out that while you were gone, there was an attempted robbery at the Samuels clothing store. While the criminal disappeared, they are expected to reappear at any moment. Now, there's no time to waste. The coordinates are already programmed into your vehicles.”

The rangers saluted with their right elbows before walking out of headquarters.

* * *

 

(Later, on the streets of Newtech City)

 

“Huh, the coordinates look oddly familiar,” Syd noticed as Z drove the Delta Cruiser down the street, with Sky and Bridge following on their motorbikes.

“Yeah, if I'm not mistaken, this is the same place Jack works,” Z replied. The rangers parked outside the Samuel's clothing store a couple of minutes later. “Yup, this is the place.”

A spiky orange alien peeked out the door at the commotion. “Oh no, they're back!” He jumped out of the entrance. “You got 10 seconds to explain-- oh wait, it's just you guys.”

Another, more familiar voice called out from inside the store. “Is everything alright, Piggy?”

“Everything's fine, Jack. It looks like some of your friends have arrived.”

Jack walked out of the store and smiled as he saw his old friends. “Long time, no see!”

“How's everything going, Jack?” Sky replied.

“Not too bad. It gets pretty busy here at the start of winter, with all of the folks who need winter coats and stuff. Today's been unusually chaotic. You've probably already heard.”

“And that's what we're here to help out with,” Z replied. “Any ideas what the thief may have been?”

“Well, they left quite a mess as they escaped the store.” Jack opened the door to show the rangers the trail of fallen shoes, jackets, and hats that led from the entrance to the cash register. “We think they might have tried to steal the donation jar next to the cash register, but they got scared off when one of the customers saw him.”

Brigde had already pulled a magnifying glass out. “So we might be able to find some clues while we clean up that trail?” he asked.

“Sure! Just, um, try to be discreet. There's a no weapons policy in the store. It worries the customers, makes them feel unsafe.”

“No problem. Kat, Boom, and Sophie are fixing our weapons and morphers,” Sky explained.

Syd could barely contain her enthusiasm. “Come on, Z! We get to spend the next few hours at a fashion store!”

* * *

 

(A few minutes later)

 

The rangers were all cleaning up the store, picking up the clothes from the ground and examining the footprints on the floor underneath.

Bridge took a closer look through the magnifying glass. “Huh, it looks like whoever broke into this place came in barefoot,” he commented.

Sky looked though the magnifying glass as well. “The footprints look pretty big, and not human. Perhaps they don't usually wear shoes?”

“Even if they didn't usually wear shoes, they would still need a way to stay at their normal temperature,” Bridge replied as he moved the magnifying glass to a different part of the floor. “And that's probably not the case if they were also after a hot cup of coffee.”

“Wait, what?”

“Jack, is there some sort of coffee machine around here?” Bridge asked, raising his hand.

“Yeah, but it hasn't been working since the middle of the morning,” answered Jack, looking as confused as Sky was. As Jack walked to the breakfast station at the side of the store, Sky and Bridge followed, with Bridge closely examining the floor between the cash register and the coffee maker.

“You have an entire breakfast station inside your shop?” Sky asked.

Jack shrugged. “Yeah. It's free breakfast for those who can't afford it. Unfortunately it's gonna take a lot of funding to fix the coffee machine—Bridge, what are you going?”

Bridge had ran out of the store and picked up a toolbox from the Delta Cruiser outside. He pointed at the toolbox while mouthing the words “I'm fixing the coffee machine!” from the other side of the window.

“Oh. Well that's one more problem solved.” Jack gave a thumbs up to Bridge.

* * *

 

(Meanwhile)

 

“Aw, look at this cute hoodie!” said Syd, holding a fuzzy pastel pink sweater up for Z to see before hanging it back up.

Z rolled her eyes, but chuckled. Although she didn't quite understand her friend's fashion sense, she hadn't seen Syd enjoying a mission for quite some time. “It's feels good to help out a store that gives to the poor.”

Syd nodded. “It's also nice to know that there's a place where people can get fashionable clothes for an affordable price.”

“Um, 'scuse me. Can you help?” A little Aquitian girl in an old, oversized, brown coat poked Syd on her shoulder to get her attention.

“Hmm?” Syd turned to the little girl. “Oh, I...”

An older Aquitian woman walked up to the little girl. “Coral, I don't think they work here,” she told the girl. Although the rangers were wearing casual clothes for this case, they didn't have the nametags that the employees did. “Come, we'll try looking again.”

“Hold on, perhaps we can help,” Syd volunteered, with Z standing up beside her. “What seems to be the problem?”

The Aquitian girl looked down at the sleeves of the large coat that covered her hands. “This is my dad's coat. My old coat is too small, and my parents don't have enough money to buy a new one from anywhere else. But we can't find one.”

Syd and Z turned to each other, then back at the Aquitians. Syd crouched down and patted the girl on her head. “Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find the perfect winter coat for you.”

Z had already copied herself, and her copies had already found some winter coats around the store and tossed them toward Syd. Syd took a good look at the coats in her arms, and put most of them in a neat pile beside her, while still holding a small blue one. “How about this coat?”

The Aquitian girl tried to put on the coat, but she could not fit both of her arms into it. “Too small.” Syd gave her a slightly bigger white coat, but the girl could barely stick her hands out of the sleeves. “Too big.”

“Hold on, how about this one?” Z asked, handing Syd a magenta-coloured parka.

The girl tried the parka on. “It's so warm and fluffy!” she exclaimed with a big smile.

“It's five dollars, according to the price tag,” Z told the Aquitian's mother. “And it's made for even the harshest of Earth winters.”

“That sounds affordable,” the girl's mother replied with a nod. “Thank you so much!”

“No problem!” said Syd. “Is there anything else you both need help with?”

* * *

(A few moments later)

 

“So what do you think?” Bridge asked Jack, taking a step back from the newly-fixed coffee machine.

Jack looked at the digital instructions for the coffee machine on his tablet, glancing between the picture and the actual machine. “It looks a bit different from before,” he replied.

“Ah, I kind of got carried away and used some of the scrap metal from the recycling to add some extra features,” Bridge explained. “Check this out: Now you can make pancakes to go with the coffee. Just fill that container with pancake mix and spin the dial to 'pancake', 'crepe', or 'waffle'. Then you press that button next to the dial and wait.” He demonstrated this by setting the machine to waffle mode and pressing the button, while also preparing a cup of coffee.

Jack watched as the coffee machine prepared the coffee with no issues. “It looks like the breakfast station is back up and running,” he said as he gave Bridge a high-five.

Sky had just finished cleaning the kitchen, while examining it for clues. “It looks like the thief wasn't too tall,” he told the other two. “If you open a couple of the drawers, you can see more of those footprints. Everything else in the drawers was shoved to the side. Whoever came here must have opened the drawers and used them as a stairway to reach this cupboard up here.” He opened the cupboard, which held a few boxes of cookies.

Jack walked over to Sky and looked into the cupboard before turning to Piggy, who was standing at the cash register. “Piggy, did you take any of the cookies today?”

The orange alien shook his head. “Oh, no, they're much too fresh. I prefer the old stale cookies myself.”

Jack looked back at Sky and Bridge. “Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?”

“That maybe the thief is just a misunderstood kid who likes oatmeal cookies?” Bridge asked.

Before the other two could reply, everyone heard a crashing sound.

“What was that?” Sky wondered, as he ran to the location of the sound, with Jack and Bridge close behind, and Z Syd joining them. They gathered around a toppled-over coat rack. A small lizard-like head poked out of the coats with a dazed expression on his face, making small sniffling sounds.

Syd gasped at the small alien. “Oh my, he's--”

“Absolutely ugly!” Piggy finished as he leaned over Syd's shoulder and glanced at the alien child. Syd elbowed him in the ribs instantly. “Ow! Hey, I was trying to be nice.”

“He's hurt,” said Syd. Jack and Sky lifted the coat rack off of the alien. Luckily, the thick fluffy parkas managed to protect him from getting completely squished.

Z and Bridge helped Syd pick up the rest of the coats. Z reached a hand out to the kid. “Here, I'll help you up.”

The kid looked at Z's hand, and at all of the other people towering around him, shivering. Nevertheless, he held onto Z's hand and stumbled to his bare feet.

“Wait, look. His feet look just like those footprints from earlier,” Jack noticed.

“That would make sense,” Sky nodded. “It would also explain these cookie crumbs all over these coats here.”

Bridge took off his glove and waved his hand in front of the kid. “He seems scared and confused, but there's nothing malicious about him,” he told everyone as he put his glove back on.

The kid looked around at everyone else before breaking into tears. He yelled in what seemed to be gibberish at first, until the coffee machine started to speak. “Auto-translating speech from Denebian to English: 'I am sorry I do not want to go to jail I just wanted warm food and shoes the cold sandy stuff is deadly.' If there are any issues with this translation, please contact Google.”

The kid glanced at the coffee machine, Z and Syd glanced at Jack and Piggy, and they both glanced with Sky at Bridge. “The coffee maker talks?” They all asked.

“I thought you already knew?” replied Bridge with a tilt of his head. “It's the new smart-kitchen update: it has Google Translate now. Guess I forgot to set it to only translate when you hold down the translate buttons, and it heard the commotion from all the way over here.”

“Oh.” Everyone just nodded thier heads for a while before the final pieces of the mystery started to fit together.

“So this whole time, he was just trying to help himself, because he knew we wouldn't be able to understand him,” Sky thought aloud. “Well, Bridge, it's a good thing you got that translater working.”

Jack patted the Denebian kid on his head. “Don't worry, everything's gonna be just fine,” he reassured him. “Google, if you could translate that into Denebian, please?”

* * *

 

(A few more moments later)

 

The Denebian looked at his giant new winter shoes with glee. He held the translate button on the coffee machine and spoke a few words. The machine translated: “Translating speech from Denebian to English: 'Thank you so much.' If there are any issues with this translation, please contact Google.”

Jack pressed the translate button, and replied, “No problem, Zernox.” The child smiled even more as he heard the translated reply.

Another S.P.D. bike appeared outside, and Sophie walked in a few moments later. “Good news, everyone! The morphers are fixed, and we've found a family who understands Denebian and is willing to adopt Zernox.” She handed a paper to Zernox and the other rangers, which had a picture of two older Denebians and a description written in English and Denebian.

“And it looks like they'll be here to pick you up soon, Zernox,” Bridge noted as he pointed to the last paragraph on the page, while Zernox nodded enthusiastically.

“Anyway, we better go back to headquarters now,” Sophie said. “Cruger is waiting for us.”

The other four rangers got up to leave, but turned to Jack first. “You know, it was a nice change of pace to come here and help out,” said Syd.

“Yeah,” Z replied with a nod. “It feels nostalgic. So if you ever need help around here, Jack,”

“--Or if the coffee machine breaks again,” Bridge added.

“Just give us a call,” Sky finished.

Jack grinned. “Thanks guys.” They all shared a quick group hug, before Jack waved them goodbye. But before the rangers could drive away, the smell of smoke wafted out of the store. “Oh great, what's going on now?”

Piggy raised his head from behind the coffee machine, holding up a plate of burnt waffles to show the rangers. “Nothing! Just making lunch. Extra-crispy waffles: my favourite!” The other rangers rolled their eyes as everyone chuckled.


End file.
